3 Questions
by nishatrix
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are falling into Tartarus and it's a long way down. So, they pass the time with a game. One-Shot.


**A/N: I was sitting in class and I was bored out of my mind and somehow, this happened. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to a one Rick Riordan who likes to torture his readers.**

Being the son of a powerful greek god, Percy Jackson has found himself in many near-death scenarios that that statement in itself feels understated.

He's had to fight off bronze bulls, weird dragon things that weren't actually dragons but something much _worse_, a nemean lion, a Minotaur _–twice–_ and so many more monsters.

He's saved the world more than once and even turned down immortality. But when you're a demigod, it comes with the territory. Except the immortality. You have to do something real amazing to be offered that. Like, save Olympus and the world. Or create wine. Or invent the internet.

The rest of it is pretty standard. Fight off the bad nasty things and send them back to the evil pit hole where they crawled out off.

Falling into said evil pit hole with his girlfriend however, was something Percy could safely say he had not been training for at Camp Half-Blood.

The air whistling past him was cold and smelled, well, like an evil pit hole. The only warm thing he felt was Annabeth's hand in his, their fingers interlocked tightly.

Her head was against his chest and he could feel her tears soaking up the front of it. Riptide was in his other hand, the light from the blade being the only source of light in the dark empty space.

He angled his arm as best as he could, pointing the blade away from Annabeth so he wouldn't accidentally stab her –because _that_ would be the last thing he needed right now– and pulled her tighter against him.

A few minutes passed before she looked up at him, her face red and streaked with dirt. She looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice thick. "You should have just let me go. Now you're here falling with me into this-"

"Evil pit hole?"

"What? Nevermind. I'm just so sorry Percy. It's all my fault and -"

"Annabeth, stop it. I'm here with you because I wasn't about to let you go. My place is wherever you are."

The air was getting colder.

"Let's play a game," he said and groaned internally at himself. They were falling into the darkest part of the Underworld, and the only thing he could think to do was to play a game.

"What?" She sounded like she was going to laugh. Or maybe start crying again. Percy wasn't sure at this point.

"Well Wise Girl, I think we'll be falling for quite some time. Unless you know exactly how long it's going to take for us to reach our destination."

"Based on how fast we're falling and if I had to estimate the dist-"

"I was kidding," he said quickly. "Please don't start talking about maths or science or whatever. So, how about that game?"

"What game is it?" she asked, her voice back to its usual sound of constant curiosity. About _everything_.

Percy was grinning despite the circumstances. "Ever play 3 questions?"

"Want me to confess to something Seaweed Brain?" she asked, a small smile on her face. "Alright. But I'm asking the first question."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Um, first kiss?"

"My mom."

Annabeth laughed.

"Okay okay. It was you. At Mount Tam. You thought I was going to die," he said.

"I remember." She wasn't smiling anymore.

"How about you?"

"Mine was you too," she said. His shirt was knotted into her fist. "When did you first realize you liked me?"

"Sea of monsters. The sirens. You decided to go for a swim and when I went in to get you and saw what you saw; Your parents and the city you built and Luke." Annabeth tensed at Luke's name but Percy continued. "I was jealous of him. Luke, I mean. I didn't fully understand why at the time."

"It was Circe's island for me. She turned you into a guinea pig. I was never more scared in my life. I just thought of you being stuck like that and I would be alone, without you. It was a horrifying thought."

"You could have kept me as a pet."

The corner of her mouth quirked up. "You were a very cute rodent. Alright Seaweed Brain, last question."

"Go for it, Wise Girl."

"When did you realize you were in love with me?"

"That's an easy one. Remember a few years ago when we went on that mission to get Nico and Bianca from that weird military school?"

"Yeah, we went with Thalia. Westover Hall. Grover sent a distress call. Your mom drove us," she answered.

"Right. And that manticore decided it wanted to take you cliff-diving and so I spent the next few days running around with 3 girls, two of which were Hunters of Artemis and hated boys and one that would soon be a Hunter, and Grover. I remember to praying to every god I could think off that you would be _alive _and I would get to you in time. When we found you, I don't think I was ever more relieved in my life."

Annabeth had tears in her eyes again. Percy wasn't sure if it was because the evil dark pit hole, or something else.

"It was actually the same for me. Mount Othrys. When I saw you and if Luke hadn't been gripping me so tightly, I probably would have ran to you and kissed you then and there. You – you held the sky for me." He could barely hear her over the whistle of the cold air in his ears.

Then her mouth was on his and any sort of reply he had come up with didn't matter because all he thought about and all that mattered was Annabeth.

It didn't matter that they were hurtling towards an evil pit hole filled with things that were worthy to be put into an evil pit hole.

As long as Annabeth was with him, he would be okay.

As long as they were together, they would be okay.

**A/N: So, yeah. This is what happens when I'm bored. Okay. **

**Reviews is not having your OTP in an evil dark pit hole and waiting for August for the Sea of Monsters movie. (HOW IS IT NOT AUGUST YET)**


End file.
